


Yes Doctor

by Imzadi_Deanna



Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Trek, Femslash, Genderbend, Misuse of Medbay, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi_Deanna/pseuds/Imzadi_Deanna
Summary: She turned around, ready to start yelling at whatever idiot had managed to fuck up already that night.Only to be struck speechless at the sight of her partners, holding hands in the doorway and wearing exact replicas of the nurse’s dress the enterprise used.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882945
Kudos: 26





	Yes Doctor

Whoever decided it was a good idea to celebrate Halloween, on a starship, dozens of light years from earth, was an Idiot. 

And, whoever agreed with said Idiot, was a Double Idiot because it wasn’t even October. 

And all the people who went along with those two Idiots were damn fools if they thought she was going to be treating them for alcohol poisoning, or upset stomachs from overindulging in the replicated chocolate. 

And she definitely wasn’t giving any Idiot a hangover cure if they dared show up in her medbay, whether that Idiot belonged down there or on the bridge in the damn Captain’s chair.

She wasn’t going to encourage it. Not even if they asked nicely. Not even if they pouted at her. Not even if they wrapped their arms around her and kissed her face as an apology. Not even if they trailed those kisses lower down her neck and—

Fuck, she needed some alone time with her partners.

They’d all been working crazy shifts for too long now. She could barely remember when she was able to see them long enough to do anything but crash into bed next to them, asleep before her head even hit the pillow. 

Tonight would have been perfect- but stupid, idiot crew and their stupid idiotic need to be stupid, fucking idiots. Ruining any chance she had of getting laid. Or even just having a damn conversation where she wasn’t distracted, or half asleep.

She slammed the PADD down on the desk, allowing the irritation she felt to flow along the mental link she shared with her idiot partners.

And damn her for being a fucking idiot. Telling the rest of her staff to enjoy the stupid party while they could because she couldn’t guarentee when they’d next get a chance to blow off some steam. 

  
  
  
  


She heard the doors to her previously blissfully empty medbay open. She turned around, ready to start yelling at whatever idiot had managed to fuck up already that night.

Only to be struck speechless at the sight of her partners, holding hands in the doorway and wearing exact replicas of the nurse’s dress the Enterprise used. Though Bones did NOT fail to register that they had been altered to the point they barely covered their long legs, looking way too tight to be standard issue, too.

“What the fuck?” She said eloquently.

“Is that anyway to greet your nurses?” Jim said with a pout. 

“What the fuck?” She said again.

“Such bad language.” Jim continued to tease. “Careful. A certain Captain might have to write you up.” 

Her partners entered, the doors slamming shut behind them.

“Hmm, this place is a lot messier than I expected.” Jim looked around. “I’ll start on the left, you start on the right.”

“Yes, Captain.” Spock easily agreed. 

“Again. What the fuck?” Bones felt herself growing annoyed. 

“We know you swapped shifts so everyone else can go to the party.” Spock spoke up. Taking her cue from Jim and beginning to run the proper disinfecting procedure on the nearest biobed. “We know that no one else is rostered to be on right now with you. Since they are all at the Moral Raising Event.”

“Moral Raising Event?’ Bones let the disdain be evident in her voice. 

“The Halloween extravaganza.” Jim corrected.

“I know what it is, you infant.” She shot back at her. “Why aren’t you two there?”

“Why would we be at a party when we have a shift in Medbay?”

“Since when do you fools work in my Medbay?”

“Since we were rostered on. If you are unaware of such things as who should be working when, Doctor, perhaps you are more in need of a break than the others you scared off.”

“Don’t come into my place of work and insult me,” She spat out, grabbing the PADD she had thrown down earlier and shifting to the duty roster, ready to shove it in her partners smug fucking faces. To show that whatever game they were trying to pull wasn’t going to be enough to trick her into letting them run amuck in her orderly office.

She could feel the smugness rolling off Jim and into her mind the second she opened the roster and saw that, indeed, the Captain and First Officer were rostered to work the gamma shift with her. 

As her untrained medical assistants.

Bones took a deep steadying breath. “You do realise this roster is saved as an official record.”

“That’s why we’re wearing the correct uniforms.” Jim said, as if she was stating the obvious. 

Bones scoffed, eyebrows raised. “You better do a damn good job then, or I’ll write you up.” She threatened. Knowing they wouldn’t take her seriously. “Then you’ll be banned from shifts in my nice, orderly medbay.”

“Yes, Doctor.” They said in perfect unison, bones felt a shudder go down her spine. 

“And there are rules!” She said while she knew she still had both their attention. “One. My office. Out of bounds. Don’t try to muck about in there by  _ ‘cleaning’ _ .” Her partners nodded in sync.

“Two. No changing things up. I don’t want my medicines resorted or my equipment swapped locations.” 

They nodded again.

“Three . . . “ She didn’t have a third. 

“Have fun?” Jim piped up. Smiling devilishly at the death glare Bones shot her.

“Three. Don’t bug me. I’ve got shit to do and unless someone comes in because they’ve been a fucking, stupid, idiot drunk. I don’t wanna know.” 

“Yes, Doctor.” They spoke in perfect unison. She hasn’t decided yet if she liked it, or if it freaked her out when they did that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At first, everything went well. 

Her girls were diligent workers, no matter the task, and their efforts in her medbay reflected that. She trusted them enough to even go back to her desk and get a headstart on her budget proposal. Knowing the sooner she got it done the harder she could fight for it. There’s no way the USS Resilience was getting better medical equipment than the Fleet's flagship.

Every now and then, however, Lenora couldn’t help but look up. And occasionally, she would make eye contact with one of them. Usually Jim. Who would wink at her. Or bite her lip. Or pause in her task and obviously check her out, like she was a tall glass of water and Jim was  _ parched _ .

She’d been on the receiving end of it enough to develop shitty metaphors for every nuanced change to said look. 

And it was flattering. It made her feel special when Jim gave her that attention. How she would look so turned on herself when she was checking Lenora out. How she would rub her thighs together as she bit her lip when she knew Lenora was looking—

It was making her down right horny. She looked away, eyes darting to where spock was mere meters away. Spock seemed to be watching her a lot less, if the lack of eye contact was any indication.

Though that wasn’t the case this time. 

Making eye contact with Lenora; Spock stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked, cheeks hollowing out. Bones was glad she was sitting down, sure that if she was standing her knees would have given out.

“Th- that’s a pretty poor choice to make in a medical environment.” She stumbled out. Feeling like her face was burning in the cool air.

“Under normal circumstances yes, Doctor.” Her vulcan agreed. “However, I happen to know for a fact my actions will cause a positive reaction with your physiology, most obviously, the increased blood flow to your facial muscles.”

“She means that, when she sucks on her pretty fingers, you get all blushy.” Jim said into her ear, wrapping her arms around Len’s shoulder, face rubbing against the top of her head.

She hadn’t seen Jim come into her office, having been too distracted by Spock, But she could do this song and dance in her sleep.

“I know, Jim.” Bones couldn’t help but tease. “I’m a doctor.”

“Really?” She sassed right back, Bones could hear the smile in her voice.

Spock leaned against the doors to her office “I would be interested in causing vasodilation in other places as well, Doctor. For your health.”

“Oh, How magnanimous of you.” Len shot back easily.

“Affirmative, With the correct application of pressure and movement. I believe I could encourage not only dilation of your blood vessels, but an increase in your dopamine levels.”

“And I’m sure the stimulation to your fingertips would-”

“Y’know, guys.” Jim huffed against Len’s head. Cutting her off. “Not all of us find overly detailed medical talk intellectually, or sexually, stimulating.”

“Oh I’m sorry, Darlin’.” Bones cooed at her. “Were we using too big words for you.”

“We can use words more to your level, Jim.” Spock teased as well, not missing a beat. Len didn’t know what she liked more, being able to go verbal toe to toe with Spock, or when they ganged up on Jim. 

“Yeah, for example, dopamine is the happy hormone.” Bones said, her taunt morphing into a laugh as Jim gently bit at her ear. 

Jim detached herself, hand trailing down the length of Len’s arm as she began to walk away. “You really should be nicer to me, Bones.”

“But it’s so much fun to be mean.”

“I slave away, in your Medbay.” Jim acted like she hadn’t said anything, voice carrying theatrically as she slowly walked out of her office. “I even have a surprise for you.”

“Surprise, huh?” She questioned sceptically. “More of a surprise then showing up dressed like the nurses from a porn holo?”

“You’ll have to come out here and find out.” Jim’s face gave away nothing as she looked coyly over her shoulder at Len. Continuing to walk out slowly.

Damn her curiosity. 

With a groan Bones pushed herself out of her chair and trailed after Jim, making a show of looking around the medbay, walking past Jim to be able to see all the beds and twirling around. “I don’t see anything that could be surprising.”

“That’s not what I was talking about,” Jim started, being interrupted by the sound of something dropping but not breaking “oops.”

Bones turned around, already getting ready to grumble about damn irresponsible assistance and their inability to not break her shit.

“Jim.” Lenora heard herself squeak out instead as she caught sight of her girlfriend, legs straight as she bent forward at the waist, picking up a fallen hypo. Her obscenely short dress having risen up to reveal the fact that  _ Jim wasn’t wearing any underwear. _

“Yes, Doctor?” Jim looked at her from where she was bent over, making no real effort to right herself. “Something wrong?”

“Where the fuck is your underwear?” Lenora snapped her head away from the mouthwatering sight to look at the medbay doors. Knowing full well Jim was in full view of them. Her head snapped back the second she confirmed there wasn’t anyone watching. Not willing to miss this sight for anything else.

“I didn’t put any on.” She said calmly, finally, slowly, straightening back up. She turned towards Lenora and began to walk towards her slowly. Her short dress seemed so much shorter now as she watched it rise and fall on Jim’s thighs as she moved towards her.

“You. Jesus, Jim. Did you walk here like that?” She felt like she wasn’t getting enough air in as Jim pressed up against her, arms raising to wrap around her neck. “Anyone could have seen you.”

“No one did, no one but you, and Spock.” Lenora couldn’t resist the urge to run her hands up the back of Jim’s thighs, coming up to grab her ass where the dress didn’t cover, now her arms were raised.

She was so thankful that her back was to the medbay doors instead of Jim’s.

Jim bit her lip, letting it slip back out, the blood rushing back to the now swollen area. Bones couldn’t look away from them, barely registering Jims words as her girlfriend began to gently rub her body against her. “Keep touching me, Bones. I’m gonna start dripping down my thighs.”

“Fuck, Jim.” She whispered out, hands tightening against her as she grinded back, feeling like she could feel the heat of Jim even through all her layers, her own cunt throbbing. She wanted to pull Jim up on the counter and bury her face against her, taste her girlfriend on her tongue, and have her moans echo around the medbay.

The thought jarred her out of her fantasy.  _ Medbay _ . 

“Shit. Jim, go put some underwear on. There should be some in storage.” She had to put a lot of effort to make her fingers release Jim’s flesh, and gently pushed her away. Moving away before Jim could grab her, escaping into the sanctuary of her office. Pretending to be grabbing something from her desk so she could turn her back to her partners. Breathing hard.

“ _ Think we’re gonna have to go with plan B, Spock. _ ” She heard Jim stage whisper to Spock.

_ ‘Oh god please don’t go to plan B’  _ she thought desperately, fighting the urge to rub herself against her desk. She couldn’t take much more of this. She was a fucking professional though, no matter how tempting the vixens in her life were, she was the only doctor on duty. The only one available while way too many personnel got drunk and made bad decisions. 

She wasn’t going to risk someone being hurt just because she couldn’t keep it in her damn pants. She was not a fucking teenager.

. . . Maybe she could lock the doors for a little while. 

Set it to emergencies only. . . .

No. She was a professional. Her shift would end. She could drag her naughty nurses back to their room later. 

She could wait. It would just make it all the sweeter when she had her way with them. 

Taking a deep breath she exited her office, a plan to have her girls work on opposite ends of the room, and distract them with the overabundant busy work that always cropped up, forming quickly in her head. She could both distract them and get a crazy amount of equipment sorted if she played her cards right.

Which would give her even more time with them in the future. 

She rounded the corner, only to come to a complete halt as she caught sight of Jim, spread out on top of Spock on the biobed, her partners were kissing, letting their hands wander over each other as Lenora stood there, feeling like she had tripped and fallen into her favourite porn fantasy.

Jim looked over at Lenora, smiling coyly. “Doctor, come quick. I think Spock needs some . . . Special attention.”

She was going to pass out.

. . .

Fuck it. 

Looking back quickly to make sure no one was about to enter the medbay, she yelled at the computer to lock the doors for anything but an actual emergency, before sliding the privacy curtains closed.

“What seems to be the problem.” She said, voice calm but still betraying her excitement.

“Oh, Doctor.” Jim said, overly dramatic. “Our Nurse is all flushed, I think she’s too turned on to keep working.”

“Is that so, and Nurse Spock. Do you agree with Jim’s findings?”

“Yes, Doctor. I believe the best cure is an application of nurse Jim’s body to mine.”

“Now, now, I believe I’m the Doctor here,” She reached over and helped Jim slip out of her dress, eyes roaming over Spock's prone form. “We’ll be doing my cure.” 

She turned towards Jim, who was watching her eagerly, eyes darting between her and then down between spock's legs, in the most unsubtle hint in the universe. 

“Nurse, pull our patients' panties to the side.” Lenora used her Doctor Voice, the one that let people know that there was no nonsense to be happening, and that she was in charge. 

If she hadn’t already perfected it over the years she’d been an actual doctor, the amount her partners got her to play doctor in bed would have made her a pro. 

“Yes. Doctor.” Jim agreed eagerly, reaching down with her hand and revealing a very much already turned on spock to the room. “Shall I administer an oral examination?”

“Hmm.” Bones trailed her hands down her Vulcans lips, slipping between the already wet folds just enough not to touch her clit directly. “First. Spread her lips for me. I wanna see exactly what we’re working with here.”

She smirked down at Spock at the hitch in her girlfriend's breathing as Jim used her thumbs to spread Spock’s lips, showing off the beautiful pink area between her legs.

“Apply your tongue,” She shot her hand down, grabbing Jim by her hair as she began to comply with her orders. “Around the area. Do not touch her clit.” 

Both her girlfriends moaned, spock she’s sure was one born more of frustration then pleasure, as Jim began to run her tongue on the crease where her thigh turned into her lips, a teasing pressure just to the right of where she really wanted it. 

Lenora used the hand not holding onto Jim to push Spock’s dress up higher, running her fingers along the sharp jut of Spock’s hip bone, just enough pressure so as not to tickle. “Let's work our way inwards, shall we nurse, I think those outer lips could use a bit of pressure. Use your teeth.”

Spock's breathing start to come out in harsh pants, shining eyes never breaking contact with hers, as Jim began to gently bite at her outer lips, pulling just enough to bring them into her mouth and suck, before gently letting them slip out, rubbing against her lips, tongue darting out as an apology to the abused flesh before moving to a new spot, repeating the process as Spock began to spread her legs wider, and wider, hips flexing under Lenora’s grip.

“How’s that feeling, is our medical cure working for you?” She couldn’t help but tease Spock. “Or do you have other ideas.”

“I believe a more direct approach is needed, I wasn’t aware  _ ‘teasing’ _ was part of your cure.” Spock sassed back, her face stained permanently now as Jim continued to make obscene noises around her clit. “Perhaps I should find my own cure.”

“Do you know what I do with naught patients who don’t listen to their Doctors orders, Spock?” She ran her fingers through Spock hair, forcing her to keep her head back against the pillow.

“Enlighten me.” 

“I give their mouth something better to do.” She said. 

She leaned down to Jim, kissing her gently on the cheek, before whispering in her ear, “Go sit on her face baby, but turn back and face me, I wanna see you ride her tongue.”

It was a move that was as awkward as it was hot. Jim slid her way up Spock's body, letting Spock help guide her. 

She winked at Bones before sinking down, letting out a small gasp as Spock's tongue darted out and licked a line over her clit, her hot breath making Jim’s toes curl. She felt her legs begin to shake already, reaching a hand out and having Bones catch and steady her.

“Atta girl.” She said soft. Reaching down with her free hand she undid her pants and let them fall down her legs, stepping out of them and her shoes with as much grace as possible, allowing her underwear to go as well, as she climbed onto the bed, kneeling between spock's legs so she could continue to support Jim.

Jim leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Lenora’s mouth as Spock did the same thing to her cunt, she slipped her tongue into her mouth as Spock began to lick into her, pushing her tongue into her aching hole and licking at her walls, Spock's arms coming up to hold Jim’s cheeks apart as she tried to push her head up, trying to get more momentum.

Her efforts pushed Jim forward, making her slip down Lenora’s body until she was almost laying down on top of Spock, soft moans leaving her mouth as she struggled to rock her hips in time with the thrusts of Spock’s tongue.

Lenora reached down to the hem of her uniform shirt and pulled it up, letting Jim continue to lick at her chest and place gentle kisses on her stomach, stopping briefly to swirl her tongue in her belly button before moving down between her legs, giving it the same treatment she had been giving her mouth earlier.

“Oh fuck.” Bones groaned, burying her hand back in Jim’s hair. “Yeah I bet this is exactly how you wanted this night to go isn’t it.”

Both of her partners groaned in response. Spock spreading her legs further underneath them and continuing to make muffled noises where her face was buried against Jim. It was almost like she was purring.

“Aw, are you feeling left out, Darlin’?” With her free hand she reached down to were spock was practically throbbing with her need. She buckled up into Len’s hand, causing a chain reaction in Jim and then Lenora herself. “So needy.”

She moved away from Jim’s tongue, ignoring the whine she got at the move and began to rearrange her legs, putting one thigh over spocks and the other under, not having the patience to take the time to remove Spock's underwear she simply ripped it with her hands. She would make it up to her later. 

The feral growl Spock made more than showed her approval for the actions now, however. Jim practically collapsed as her arms gave up holding her up as Spock began to suck on her clit, the filthy noises seeming to echo around the empty medbay. 

“Oh, Oh fuck. Spock.” Jim moaned out. Bones pushed her hips forward until her cunt pressed against Spock’s, rubbing their wetness together briefly before she grabbed Jim by the back of the hair again and pushed her face against them.

She didn’t need any more prompting as Jim began to lick a long strip from Spock’s clit all the way along to Lenora’s. 

“Yeah baby just like that.” She groaned out as Jim licked at her, pausing every now and then to suck on either of their clits or rub her face against them. Spock, unconsciously or not, kept twitching her hips rubbing herself against Bones in any way she could as Jim continued to tease. 

Bones knew how hot it got her partner, being pinned beneath Jim’s weight, being able to have her mouth and hands on her partner’s, to be touched in return, and feel the love flowing through their bonds to each other. 

And fuck if it wasn’t an attractive sight to see her partners like this, to be able to rub against them and feel how wet Spock was and how desperate Jim was getting with how sloppily she licked at them, at times seeming to moan more against them then anything else as Spock brought a hand up to help pry her lips apart, her thumb dipping into Jim’s dripping hole as she fucked her tongue in and out of her, chin rubbing against her clit as Jim writhed on top of her. 

This couldn’t go on forever, as much as Bones would love nothing more. 

She was surprised when she was the first one to come though, as Jim gave a hard suck to her clit she buckled against her partners, elbows almost giving up and letting her fall to the bed as her orgasm rushed over her, she could hear her own voice echoing off the walls, but she was too far gone to feel embarrassed. 

By the time she had caught her breath Jim and Spock had also come, Jim having collapsed completely on top of Spock, who was now gently trying to roll them on their sides. Bones being a dead weight on Spock's leg definitely not helping.

With still shaky legs she slid off the bed, grabbing her pants and attempting to slip them back on without accidently falling into sight of the medbay doors.

“No, come back up here.” Came Jim’s slightly slurred voice, pushing herself up on her elbows and attempting to move her legs from around Spock's head, a process their girlfriend was very much not helping as she began to gently bite at Jim’s thighs. “S’no ones gonna come. Promise.”

“You don’t know that. We’re pushing our luck as it is.” She’d managed to get one leg in. Stopping to take a breath.

“Lenora no one will be coming to sickbay.” Spock’s confident voice spock up from where she had begun to once again press gentle kisses against Jim’s wet folds. Causing her to let out little gasps, her hips twitching like they were trying to get away.

Bones narrowed her eyes at her partners. “And how are you so sure of that, huh?” She was beginning to suspect things weren’t all as they appeared. 

“Christine set up a temporary medbay right near the party. With a promise to give us plenty of notice if anyone needed the actual medbay.” Jim’s breathless voice replied helpfully.

Bones didn’t know if she wanted to kiss her partners or slap them up the back of their heads. “And you didn’t think this was important to tell me. Coulda started fucking you half hour ago!”

“S’more fun!” Jim said, going for a sleazy smile but missing the mark as she moaned loudly, Spock began to play with her clit, pushing her legs apart more with her hands and attempting to roll Jim onto her back at the same time.

Lenora let her pants drop back down, stepping out as she ordered the lights down 50%. “Right then.”

She climbed back onto the bed. Maybe celebrating Halloween early had its perks after all. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
